


Happy Birthday, Prompto!

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Kinda Implied - Freeform, M/M, Older!Noct, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Younger!Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: A surprise gift for Prompto!





	Happy Birthday, Prompto!

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this little piece in an hour. I wanted to write something for my boy's B-day and this is what I came up with. I had something else in mind, but, it would have taken too long. But, I think this turned out alright.

“Noct! Come on, tell me where we're going!” Prompto bounces in his seat. “The suspense is killing me!”

 

Noctis looks to his overexcited, bouncing, blindfolded boyfriend and chuckles, “You'll know soon, birthday boy. We're almost there.”

 

“Can't you give me another hint?”

 

“No more hints. I can't say anymore, or it'll ruin the surprise.”

 

Since this morning, Noctis has been teasing Prompto relentlessly about his birthday gift. If Noctis is honest, he's pretty excited about getting Prompto his gift himself. He has planned this moment for weeks, no months, making sure everything is set up and ready for today. To his favor everything fell into place smoothly. He's surprised that Prompto hasn't figured out what he has gotten him. With all the almost blatantly obvious hints that he gave him, it's crazy that he didn't guess what it was right off the bat. Prompto is younger than him, but he isn't stupid, far from it. Maybe he _did_ know what it was but refused to _believe_ it was what he was thinking.

 

He turns the corner and sees their destination on his right, only feet away. “Hey, Prompto.” Noctis says in a sing-song voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We are only a few seconds away now...”

 

Prompto smiles widely. “Really, Noct?!”

 

“Yes!” Noctis chuckles. “I think I have teased you enough about this. No need to be cruel.” He pulls into the small parking lot and parks his car.

 

“I'm so excited! I can't imagine what you could have possibly gotten me! I mean I knew what I asked for a while back, but...!”

 

Noctis turns off the engine and gets out of the car. “Don't take your blindfold off. I'm coming around to get you.” He shuts his door and jogs around to the passenger's side, opens the door, and takes Prompto's hand. He can feel him trembling, but he knows it's from the overwhelming excitement. Noctis smiles, he can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what he's got in store for him.

 

“I'm sorry if my hands are a little shaky,” Prompto steps out of the car and laughs a little. “It's just-!”

 

"The excitement," Noctis finishes goodheartedly. "I know."

 

Noctis shuts the passenger door and laces his fingers with Prompto's, “It's okay, I understand.” He gives his hand a gentle squeeze as they walk up to the small, brick building together. “I hope your hands aren't too shaky to hold and carry your present back to the car.”

 

“I'll try to calm down!” Prompto claims, though his tone of voice betrays him.

 

Noctis stops at the front door and let's go of his hand. “Give me a second, stay right here, and don't move.”

 

Prompto brings his hands to his mouth; his heart is pounding in his chest. He feels like it's going to burst at any moment now. “Just got to keep cool, gotta keep cool.” He rubs his hands together, shifting foot to foot. After a few moments, of unbearable silence and waiting, he finally hears Noctis come back out. “Prompto, babe, you,” he hears Noctis begin before laughing. “You can take off your blindfold now.”

 

With trembling hands, Prompto lifts his blindfold and almost bursts into tears when he looks to his boyfriend. In his arms is a beautiful, little, black and white Pomsky puppy, it's tail wagging a mile a minute. It's the puppy he has wanted for months. “Ohhh! Is this- is this really mine, Noct?”

 

“She's all yours,” Noctis says stepping closer to him. "Do you wanna hold her?"

 

Prompto nods and ever so carefully scoops the pup up in his arms. “I can't believe this is my puppy! And it's a girl?!” He gently presses the puppy to his chest stroking her soft fur. “Noctis! I-I can't believe this! I mean, I thought maybe this what you got me, but I-I didn't want to get my hopes up!”

 

“Well, I know how much you've wanted one, and I know that little part-time job of yours doesn't pay much,” He smiles. “So I took the liberty of just buying you a puppy myself.”

 

“You're the best, Noct! I can't even begin to thank you enough! I-” Prompto smiles brightly at him. “I'm so happy right now!”

 

"Do you promise to take good care of, Rose?”

 

“Rose... aw! That's a perfect name for her!” Prompto nods quickly. “And yeah! I'll take good care of her, I promise!”

 

Noctis knows that Prom is going to be true to his word, he always is when it came to important things like this. He steps forward and kisses his birthday boy on the forehead. “I trust you. Happy Birthday, Prompto.”

 

Prompto lifts his head and kisses Noctis' lips, once, then twice, then a third time. “Thank you, love." 


End file.
